Room 305
by lovemelaura88
Summary: Jeff and Amy break up after an embarrassing mishap in the middle of a school dance and Amy finds herself crying on her best friend, Rory's shoulder. Turns out that she rather likes it when he tries to comfort her and to her surprise Rory rather likes it too.
1. Chapter 1

He loved her more than anything. He's always loved her and it was so much a part of his life; he worried it verged on a less than healthy level of obsession.

Rory sat alone at a dimly lit corner table as he watched her dance with someone else. He hated these stupid little end of the year school dances. Or to phrase it more honestly; he'd said he hated these stupid little end of the year school dances because he's never had anyone to go with. He didn't even try asking anyone to be his date though. Knowing it was a fruitless endeavor to ask he quietly accepted he'd never be the guy who got to dance with Amy.

Rory was thrown out of his little daydream pity party when the slow romantic song Amy had been slow dancing to with someone else quickly changed into a loud electro dance number.

"Wooooo!" Melody jumped in front of him. "What are you doing over here looking like a loser? Get up and dance" she shook the table.

"I think I'm doing everyone a favor by not doing that. Thanks very much." Rory is ignored as Melody took his hands and forced him up.

"Go little bird!" she pushes him towards the dance floor. "Be free! The cage is open!" she flaps her hands like wings.

"Are you on something, Mels?" Rory gives her a look. "I worry about you. I honestly worry about your safety constantly."

"You sound like my father." Melody laughs

"Haha" Rory mocks laughter and scans the room for Amy. He can't find her anywhere. When he turns back around to ask Melody of Amy's whereabouts he finds he's been left behind. "Typical" he sits back down.

Melody was a strange sort of girl. She was older than the rest of her classmates. To be more specific; she was a couple of decades older than the rest of her classmates. She looked 15 but this wasn't her first body. This is just one of the most recent forms she'd taken. She'd been lucky enough to get put in a foster home near where her parents lived and she got to spend loads of time with them even if they didn't know it.

Melody noticed her mother running off the dance floor and quickly ran after her after what seemed like a failed attempt at getting her father out of his shell.

"Hey, Amy!" Melody said catching up to her.

"What?" Amy seemed a little short of breath and patience.

"Where you going? That's the door to the parking lot. You don't plan on skipping out early, do you?" Melody gets close and leans into her inquisitively.

"I don't know. Maybe. What's it to you anyhow?" Amy reaches for the door.

"I have a key to one of the hotel rooms. We can have a dance party up there if you'd like." Melody stops her.

"What? We're only allowed in the lobby and the dance hall." Amy scolds her.

"Come on!" Mels takes her hand and they get in the elevator to the hotel rooms.

"How did you get this key?" Amy whispers angrily. "Have you been stealing again? If you end up in juvenile detention again I swear to you I'll..."

Melody opens the door and silences her mother. It was a fancy room complete with plush seats and a mini fridge stocked with goodies.

"Ugh. The trouble you put me through I can't..." Amy surrenders as she dives backwards into a mattress covered in luxuriously soft sheets.

"I'm sorry" Melody plops down next to her mother. "So you were dancing one minute and out the door the next so..." Melody glares waiting for an explanation.

Amy takes a deep breath; "So there's Jeff. We're together... slow dancing and for a moment I get all caught up in the moment and rest my head on his shoulder." She pauses to see Melody listening intently. "I close my eyes there in that moment and I feel so sad suddenly. I was with him but I felt so very ... not with him. And I couldn't stop thinking..."

"What?" Melody grew impatient "Thinking? Thinking what?!"

"Look." Amy sat up making Mels sit up too. "I'm going to tell you something and I want you to promise me not to make a huge deal out of it because I feel totally embarrassed." Amy looked her in the eye as seriously as she possibly could.

"I promise." Mels crossed her heart as she spoke.

"I couldn't stop thinking about how much ... how much I wanted Rory there. I actually said his name. I said 'Rory' out loud like it just came out of my mouth and Jeff looked at me all funny and said. 'I knew it' and walked off. Needless to say I think it's totally over between us." Amy just sat there looking defeated and sad but Melody couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry" she tried to hold back laughter.

"I think I might actually like him, Mels." Amy sighed "I think I might actually have a crush on Rory and it's really freaking me out."

"Why is that freaking you out?" Melody gets off the bed and goes to the mini fridge.

"Because I'm like a sister to him. If I told him I have a crush on him that might creep him out." Amy walks over to the mini bar and grabs some peanuts from the can Mels had taken. "Besides..." Amy continues as she eats; "I don't think he's even interested in girls that way."

"I wouldn't put it past him." Mels winks and heads for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Amy calls out to her.

"Out. Feel free to use the room for a while if you want. Watch some TV, pop open a little mini vodka, do whatever." Melody waves goodbye and walks downstairs to find Rory at the foot of the lobby steps with his head resting in his hands.

"Hey, have you seen Jeff?" Melody asks looking around.

"No I haven't. Why, is Amy looking for him?" Rory looks around hoping Amy is nearby.

"No, I'm looking for him. They just broke up and now that Jeff is unattached I'm making my move." Melody winks.

"Are you serious? They really broke up?" Rory tries to sound more worried and less excited then he actually is.

"Yup" she throws him a room key. "Room 305. Free mini fridge, free cable. Go nuts"

"How did you get this? Mels, if you're stealing again I'll..." Rory is interrupted.

"Come on, spare me the lecture and go upstairs already" Melody wonders how her parents ever got together in the first place. Maybe it was always her...


	2. Chapter 2

Rory decided to go up the stairs to room 305 figuring there wasn't anything better to do downstairs at the dance. To his surprise he discovered a sniffling Amy in a glittery blue ball gown sitting on the bed. They exchanged a slightly uncomfortable confused stare before Rory finally broke the silence and prolonged eye contact.

"What's wrong?" he asked pretty sure he already knew what it was.

"There's a party downstairs and I'm completely dateless now." Amy wipes a little tear away.

"Welcome to my world" Rory jokes sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Amy chuckles and sits next to him. "I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault if I haven't got a date. It's my own fault for not asking anyone." Rory smiles at the ground.

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" Amy asked Rory the heavily weighted question so nonchalantly he felt the wind knocked out of him.

Rory had nightmare about this. Nightmares that ended in Rory never seeing Amy again. Nightmares that ended in Amy hating him forever.

"You don't really talk to me much about yourself and I feel like I'm always the one doing the talking. I feel like you know a lot more about me then I know about you" Amy tries to get something out of him. "If you could have invited anyone to the dance who would you have wanted to ask?"

Rory felt the hotel room walls inching closer and closer and his head was spinning with different things he ought to say or wanted to say or couldn't say. "I..." he began "What happened to you and Jeff?" he changed the subject.

"Ugh who cares!" Amy changed the subject back. "I don't even care about the guy that much it just stinks, you know? The rest of the day is ruined."

Rory wasn't sure what to think. On the one hand he was glad to hear that Jeff wasn't really all that important to her and she was more heartbroken about being dateless than not being with Jeff. But he could sense Amy deliberately not saying something for some reason.

"Well, you must have really liked him if you're up here crying about breaking up. You've broken up with people before and I've never seen you cry over it." he puts a reassuring arm around her as he always tended to do when she was feeling down.

Amy rests her head on his shoulder. "You'll always be here; won't you?" she whispered.

"Will you promise me that you'll always be here?" Amy hugs him.

"Yeah, I promise." Rory hugs back. "Amy..." he begins and stops himself. He has to say something or he'll burst but he just can't get the words out. "Do you want to go back downstairs? There's still some time left before the dance is over.".

Amy smiles. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up. You're a great friend." she sits silently for a minute thinking. "Do you think I'm a good friend?"

"Where's all this coming from?" Rory looks into her eyes smiling kindly.

"I mean, you're always so helpful and I don't feel very helpful at all." Amy shrugs.

Rory chuckles; "Amy what are you talking about?" He takes her hands in his. "Remember when we were 12 and I found out my mom wasn't going to make it through another round of chemo? I cried and cried for days and you tried to cheer me up by hiding your funny drawings of The Doctor all over the house for me to find. Mom got a real kick out of those too." Rory laughed thinking about it. "You've always been a good friend. You're a great friend." He almost felt ashamed for wishing there was more to their perfectly platonic relationship.

"You're the best!" Amy stands up and goes towards the mini fridge. "Mini vodka?" she asks with a flirty wink.

"Amy! We can't...we'd be stealing" Rory whispers as if someone else would hear.

"This whole room is stolen, dummy." Amy cracks open a bottle and throws another at Rory. She drinks 3/4th of it in one gulp and slams the rest down. "Let's get back downstairs. You owe me a dance"

"I don't owe you anything" Rory says jokingly; following behind her and leaving the bottle she'd thrown at him behind.

They giggle and stumble down the stairs back to the dance hall to find Mels in the middle of large dancing crowd. They join her until the music turns slower and everyone breaks off into couples. Rory begins to go back to his table in the corner.

"Where do you think you're going?" Amy stops him. "I did not give you permission to stop dancing with me." she takes his hands and places them on her waist and rests her arms around his shoulders.

They sway awkwardly and Amy giggles at the confused and slightly panicked expression on Rory's face. She starts to lean in closer till her head is resting on his shoulder. Rory feels his fingers slowly moving down the small of her back and her breath on his neck and can't help but think about how much he wanted to kiss her. They keep swaying slowly to the music and Amy can't help but smile and close her eyes and she can't stop thinking about how comfortable she was with him. His hands were slowly moving up her back and up to her shoulders.

"Amy.." Rory gently places his hand under her chin and raises her face up to meet his. A sudden rush of adrenaline hits them both as their lips meet. To Amy's surprise Rory kisses her not in the sort of shy and awkward way she had expected. It was a strong, warm and passionate lip lock that made her pale skin flush red.

Rory suddenly snapped back into reality and quickly took a step back away from Amy and stared at his friend looking frightened by the impending consequences of his actions. He opened his mouth to try and form words but nothing came out. The music grow loud and fast again and people started jumping around the dance floor moving Amy and Rory farther apart till they could no longer see each other.


	3. Chapter 3

"Rory!?" Amy called out through the crowd but he was nowhere to be found. She ran to the lobby looking for him and still nothing.

"Hey!" Melody called out behind her. "What's the deal? I just saw Rory jump into the lift looking a little freaked out. Did you tell him what happened? Did you tell him you liked him? That wasn't his reaction was it?" Mels was honestly worried because she knew Amy and Rory had to end up together somehow or else how would she exist.

"Oh! He must have gone to the room!" Amy runs up the stairs as best as she can in her ball gown. She reaches the door to room 305 and jingles the door knob. "Open up!" she knocks "I know you're in there!"

A scared Rory opens the door.

"How dare you!" she yells with such force that Rory nearly tripped over the bed as he stumbled back from the strength of her pure rage. "You don't just kiss people and then run away without explaining yourself!" she pinned him up against the dresser.

"I'm sorry" Rory braces himself as Amy grabs a magazine sitting on the countertop and begins to smack him with it. "I'm so sorry" Rory pleaded for forgiveness.

"You don't give someone the greatest kiss they've ever had and then just run away; you big idiot!" she kisses him so passionately Rory's body begins to jellify and the dresser bangs against the wall.

"What?" he finally has a chance to speak when Amy comes up for air.

"What do you mean 'what' " Amy still has Rory pinned against the dresser but he doesn't mind.

"What you said before..." Rory begins to smile as the realization dawns on him. "What was it you said before?"

"I said you were a big idiot. That's what I said." Amy still sounds upset but she's not yelling anymore. In fact her eyes are beginning to grow wide with fear at the sudden realization of her actions.

"No" Rory's smile grew "You said something else."

"I did no such thing." Amy crosses her arms defiantly as she backs away from him and trips onto the bed. She sits at the edge of the bed with arms still crossed as if she'd meant to sit there.

"You said I gave you the greatest kiss you've ever had" Rory smiles as he leans in and kisses her again. Amy found herself pinned against the bed but she didn't mind.

She gave in and for a minute she stopped pretending she wasn't in love with him. She was afraid that if she showed it she'd look weak but she didn't feel weak now. She let her head fall back slowly until it was resting on the bed. She grabbed Rory's hair as she snogged him forcing him to follow her down.

Rory had dreamed about this ever since he was old enough to dream about such things. Dreams that lead to waking suddenly in the middle of the night to a more than slightly awkward situation.

Just then Rory quickly became aware that he wasn't dreaming. He was on top of her, kissing her, his body pressed up against hers as her hands ran through his hair and down his back. She was toying with the bottoms on his dress shirt. His tie was gone. He doesn't even remember when it came off. Did he take it off or did she? Feeling dizzy with excitement and confusion; he took her hands in his and sat up.

"Whoa! Wait... wait" he looked at her as he straddled her. She was between his legs with her red hair disheveled and her dress straps slipping off her shoulders. He gulped feeling his throat closing up in an overwhelming rush of panic. "I'm sorry I..." he got off her and let his head fall onto the pillow on the opposite side of the bed.

"Oh come on." Amy sat up next to him. "I thought we were having fun."

Rory's eyes grow increasingly despondent as he begins to think about the situation he finds himself in. "Amy, less than 2 hours ago you were in here crying about a breakup and now all of a sudden ... this." he feels an even increasing pain in his chest. "Just tell me truthfully... I mean... please tell me if..." he gets out of bed and starts pacing anxiously.

"Tell you what, Rory! What do you want? What else do you want me to say right now!?" Amy sits at the edge of the bed her voice growing progressively more angry with each word.

"Just please tell me I'm not some sort of rebound. Tell me this isn't another one of your meaningless little one night stands. Just please tell me this isn't something I'm going to look back on with regret because I couldn't live with myself if ..." his throat's closing up again "What I wouldn't give for the chance to be with you" he takes a deep breath before he continues. "Tell me this means something to you because it means so much to me."

Amy stands up and looks him in the eye looking angry and hurt. "How could you say something so stupid, Rory?" she points an accusing finger at him as she continues "You will always be my best friend and you'll always mean something to me" she pauses and sits back down on the bed trying to calm herself. "You want to know why Jeff and I broke up? Because I couldn't stop talking about you. I said your name! We were dancing and I said your name out loud instead of his because I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Rory sits down in the hotel room's arm chair with his mouth wide open at the realization that Amy might be in love with him. Maybe she isn't as in love as he is but she had feelings for him; slightly romantic feelings for him. "So ... what does this make us? I mean we're not 'just friends' anymore, right?" Rory wants to clarify the situation.

"No I guess not." Amy stands up. "But we're still friends, right?" she asks demandingly wanting an answer.

"Of course we are." Rory gets up and takes her hand in his. "But can I be... does this make me your boyfriend? Can I be your boyfriend?"

Amy smiles flirtatiously. "I don't know, can you?" she winks and kisses him again. "We should get back downstairs." she says noticing the time on the clock by the nightstand. "The party's over and your father's probably waiting in the car with Mels wondering where we've gone."

"Well, you might want to fix your hair before you arouse any suspicion." Rory chuckles as they fix their clothes and make their way out of the hotel room.

"Oh, don't you talk to me about 'arousing' suspicion." Amy jokes looking down at his trousers.

"Ssshh! Amy..." Rory's face grew red. Amy loved how easily she could make him blush. She loved him and his stupid face more than she could say.


	4. Chapter 4

They had been right to rush downstairs. The dance was coming to a close. Streamers were being torn down and the DJ was packing up.

Mr. Williams had been waiting in the car with Mels. "What'd you do to your hair?" Mels laughs at their bed heads as they entered the car.

"Haha, Mels. Good evening, Brian" Amy greets Rory's father. She always referred to him on a first name basis even when she was a little girl. Mr. Williams didn't mind it. He'd seen Amy grow up and considered her a daughter to him. He drops off Amy and Mels at Amy's house and he and Rory headed back to their place.

"So this party turned out better than last year?" Brian asked as he put the kettle on for the two of them.

"I danced. That's more than I did last year." Rory smiled.

"Anything else?" Brian asks feeling that details were being left out on purpose.

"Umm.. no?" Rory didn't know exactly the best way to answer. He could feel this conversation slipping into an 'uncomfortable father and son moment' territory and wanted to steer clear of that if at all possible.

"There's nothing you want to talk about?" Brian tried asking but all he got out of his son was a confused shrug. "I get it. I'm just your dad, you're 16. You don't want to talk to me about it." he wasn't 100 % sure what 'it' was exactly but Brian had his suspicions.

Rory rolls his eyes and bites his lip looking slightly guilty and a little flushed with embarrassment. "Amy kissed me." he finally let out with no further incriminating details.

"Are you kidding?!" Brian looks pretty happy to hear the news. "So how did it happen?" Brian saw his son's lips tighten together as he looked down and his feet. "Ok, so you don't have to give me all the embarrassing details if you don't want to. I understand but you have to give me something." Brian tried to loosen his son's lips.

"Well, we were dancing and I looked at her and everything just...it was a slow song and she rested her head on my shoulder... and I kissed her" Rory never looked his father in the eye when he said it. He was still a bit embarrassed to talk about it.

"Wait, so who kissed who first?" Brian realized Rory had said it differently before

"I kissed her first and she kissed me back later." Rory looked at his dad and saw he was still waiting for more details so he added an embarrassing bit to satisfy his father's curiosity. "I kissed her in the moment without thinking and I got so scared afterwards that I ran away from her and tried to hide from her for the rest of the dance. But she found me and yelled 'How dare you' and then she hit me... and then she kissed me back"

Brian laughed at his son's story as he poured the tea. "So, I don't mean to pry any further but I need you to clarify. Are you two... dating now or ...?"

"I don't know." Rory suddenly realized that he actually didn't know and he looked a little scared. "I asked her... I asked 'Can I be your boyfriend?' and she said 'I dunno, can you?'" he spoke her bit in a Scottish accent.

"I don't know, can you?" Brian laughed. "Oh, that is so very Amy" Brian tries to stop laughing noticing the worried look on his son's face. "I'm sorry." he tries to keep a serious face.

"So what do I do now?" Rory seeks advice from his father.

"Well, she wants you to prove you're boyfriend material." Brian sips his tea.

"And how do I do that exactly?" Rory drops some sugar in his tea and stirs a little nervously.

"Ask her out on a date. Make sure you let her know it's a date and not just two friends hanging out. You have to tell her it's a date and tell her what it is you want. You want to be her boyfriend, right?" Brian waits for his son to nod his head yes. "Then tell her so. I know you asked if you could and she gave you an indirect answer so just tell her. Don't ask 'Can I' just say it. Say 'I'm going to be your boyfriend!'"

"Don't you think that's a little forceful?" Rory asked sipping his tea.

"It does a little but think about it. We're talking about Amelia Pond. She yelled at you, slapped you, kissed you and then challenged you to prove yourself. I think she's asking you to be a little more forceful." Brian finished his tea and went to the sink. "I'm not saying 'Don't be a gentleman'. You know I would never say that." Brian wanted to clarify.

"Yeah, I know." Rory felt a smile creep up on his face realizing that his father was trying to give him dating advice. Advice to date Amy Pond no less. Rory promised himself first thing tomorrow he's march up to the Pond residence and ask... no... demand he go out on a date with Amy.

It started raining as Rory went to bed and he kept looking at the rain hitting the window unable to quiet his mind and sleep. His mind raced as he thought of all the childhood memories he shared with Amy and how they could all become nightmarish regrets if he ever did something to drive Amy away. But his time spent with her could just as easily become regret if he kept silent all his life in fear of what might go wrong. If things don't work out between them as boyfriend and girlfriend he wouldn't just lose a 'girlfriend'; he'd lose his best friend. He'll lose the one person he can't imagine his life without and what scares him most of all is how easily she can go from one boyfriend to another without even thinking twice about it. His fears of being replaced grow into a terrible feeling at the pit of his stomach. He feels that she doesn't need him nearly as much as he needs her.


	5. Chapter 5

Amy and Mels change into their PJs and get into sleepover mode. They've got music, movies, popcorn, mani pedi equipment and gossip.

"So... some dance party, huh?" Mels nudges Amy urging her to spill her secrets already.

"You've got an amazing gift for subtlety, Mels." Amy joked stealing some popcorn from Melody's bowl.

"Come on!" Mels smiles. "I was worried for a minute there that you and Rory had gotten into a fight but you both came back to the car looking so happy ... What did you do?"

"That's none of your business, Melody" Amy turns up her nose but not before giving her a wink.

"Oh god, you didn't...you know...?" Mels tries to use her gift for subtlety by doing some not so vague hand motions.

"Well..." Amy smiles mischievously as she twirls her hair.

"Wait!" Melody raises her hands. "Just know before you continue I'm going to need you to keep any life scarring details to yourself, please." Melody wasn't an innocent sort of girl but the last thing she wanted to hear was the story of her parent's first time explained to her in all it's glorious and lurid detail.

"It wasn't like that!" Amy pushed her jokingly. "We snogged quite a bit though. We might have actually ...you know... but he stopped me. Said it wasn't the right time seeing as how I'd only just broken up with Jeff."

"Well, yeah. Way to make him feel like a rebound." Mels said with her mouth half full of popcorn.

Amy cringed a little. "Oh God, I hope he doesn't think that." she worried. "I mean he knows I like him, right?"

Mels rolls her eyes. "Not if you don't tell him."

"I did tell him! I..." Amy tried to think about what she'd said. "I said 'You're a great friend' and that he gave me the greatest kiss I've ever had. I'd say that's pretty obvious."

"You said he's a great 'friend' " Mels added air quotes to the last bit. "You called him a 'friend' "

Amy tried to defend herself. "I said..." she tried to think of what she'd said after Rory had stopped her from going all the way "I told him Jeff and I broke up because I couldn't stop thinking about him and then I asked if we could still be friends."

Mels covers her face in her hands "You said the F word again. I'll bet Rory thinks he's your new friend with benefits and knowing Rory I'll bet he hates it."

Amy bit her lip and tried not to worry. The last thing she wanted to do was lose her best friend. Rory was everything to her but she had a terrible way of showing it. She just wasn't very good with showing affection sometimes. She turns to jokes and insults when she feels too much. She loved Rory but it scared her because love means you can't turn your back and walk away when things start to get rough. Real love means forever and the thought of forever was scary. But heaven help the poor soul who ever tried to question her love for Rory. She promised Mels she'd tell Rory how she felt first thing in the morning.

"Yeah, you'd better." Mels extends her feet out onto her mother's lap. "Red Mango Mischief, please." she hands Amy a bottle of bright red nail polish as she wiggles her toes.

Later that night when Mels and her mischievous toes finally fell asleep Amy couldn't stop thinking. She looked out her window and she started thinking about her Raggedy Doctor. The man she knew deep down she hadn't imagined but she forced herself to believe she had. If she'd kept insisting he was real she might have been institutionalized. If there was a perfect time for him to come and take her on a trip to the farthest reaches of the galaxy now would be the time. Anything to get away from having to confess her feelings. "Reality stinks" she thought to herself. She tossed and turned in bed for what seemed like hours until sleep finally won out.

The morning came and Rory got out of bed and tried his best to remain positive and not back down from his plan to talk to Amy about a their "relationship". He ate breakfast quickly and was out the door by 9:30am. "A bit too early maybe." Rory thought to himself. "She probably stayed up all night with Mels and won't even wake up till after noon. Maybe I'll just go back and..." he stopped his train of thought. That was always his train of thought. "I'll talk to her later" or "It's not really the best time right now". He's not doing that anymore.

Amy woke up earlier than she'd expected and decided it was a sign that she needed to talk to Rory as soon as possible. She couldn't keep running away. She quickly changed out of her pjs and put on something cute. A little red skirt and a white button up blouse. She remembered Rory saying she looked very nice the last time she'd worn that outfit. Looking in the mirror; Amy thought it looked like a naughty schoolgirl uniform. It crossed her mind that maybe that's why Rory had said he liked that outfit in the first place and the idea surprised her. A goody two-shoes like Rory could never be interested in anything even remotely "naughty". She chuckled at the thought.

Amy hears a knock at the front door and she can hear her mother answer it. "Oh hello, Rory."

"Sorry if it's too early. But do you know if Amy's up yet?" Rory asked.

"I just saw her go into the loo actually. You can wait in the living room if you'd like. I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything." Amy's mother replied.

Quickly, Amy ran down the stairs. "Hi, Rory." she smiled.

Rory smiled back. "You look really nice." he said looking at her skirt and then quickly looking down at the ground.

"Really?" Amy gave a twirl. "I thought it looked like a catholic schoolgirl uniform" she laughed.

Rory laughs back "Yeah, you're right. It does look like that a little."

Amy starts walking towards the stairs "I guess I should go and change then.."

"No!" Rory and Amy are both taken aback by how urgently that came out. Rory felt himself blushing in embarrassment.

"Ok" Amy giggled. "I'll keep it on for you then."

They both chuckled and stood in an awkward moment of silence before Rory finally spoke.


End file.
